plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 December 2016
05:14 I made my own Wordbubble ;3 05:14 (happy) 05:16 I'm busy manipulating PvZH cards. 05:16 Photo-editing them is so fun :P . 07:55 Hi. 08:10 Hi. 08:12 Hi. 08:13 Hi I/ 08:13 Mobile unfriendly 08:13 IKR. 08:13 (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 08:13 o/ 08:13 Nick pls. :P 08:14 Jack 08:14 ? 08:14 Can you add a glow around my avatar? 08:14 OK. 08:15 Colour? 08:15 orange 08:16 Not "colour", it's "color" (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 08:16 :P 08:16 Well, that applies to me since I'm Canadian 08:16 color 08:17 Nick, reload. 08:17 Thanks, mah expert (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 08:17 NP. :P 08:18 i have to switch from ca spelling to us spelling (sad) 08:18 I have to switch from AUS spelling to US spelling. :[ 08:18 non us non friendly 08:18 I have to switch from UK spelling to US spelling (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 08:19 holy crap different time zones 08:19 :P 08:20 I didn't know you were British, Nick. 08:20 Wrong 08:20 uk isn't just Britain 08:20 I know. 08:20 British is the nationality. 08:20 I mean my keyboard though /: 08:23 Gtg cuz of time. It's not the same for you though 08:23 Bye. 08:24 19 edits until 9000 mainspace edits. 08:24 \o 08:24 Bye 08:24 And I'm bored 08:24 K. :P 08:25 Hi.. 08:26 hi 08:32 Supbacks 08:38 Very close to two badges. 08:38 5 until 2,500 edits on Plants articles and 7 for my mainspace total. 08:38 ... 08:39 LOL The ... looks like a computer loading when you do it, Nick. :P 08:41 (topkek) 08:41 :P 08:42 Hi. 08:42 Up wake Jack 08:43 No. (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 08:43 Gahglangdit 08:43 Also, Nick is a thief. :P 08:44 I know. (troll) 08:44 Supbacks to all 08:44 Supbacks 08:44 @AWB (topkek) 08:45 :O Got 2,500 Plants edit badge. 08:45 And only need 2 more mainspace edits until it's 9000. :P 08:46 *3 08:46 I'm jealous 08:46 Jack's reaction 08:46 Should've joined 4 years ago, Nick. (◕ ͜ʖ◕) 08:46 :O 08:46 @Nick 08:46 If you're jealous, do you even need that number of edits in your life? (oh) 08:46 Hi. 08:46 Supback^2 08:47 Jack keeled a bird with a "Hi." 08:47 >:) 08:47 ...and ironically revived her with "that" 08:48 Now who's the killer? :P 08:48 Then, I suddenly keeled Cavia 08:48 Hi. 08:48 And planted a Plant Protecter 08:48 ...and Jack keeled Nick. 08:48 Hello. 08:48 A wild Plant Protecter appeared. :P 08:48 With the same "Hi." 08:49 What have I missed? 08:49 Hello. 08:49 And then, I revived Nick. 08:49 Device just crashed like (cuss) 08:49 1 mainspace edit left. 08:49 :O 08:49 Supbacks 08:49 *2 08:49 :O 08:49 (o[[]]h) 08:49 @Jack Until what? 08:50 9000 mainspace edits. 08:50 Until his b-day 08:50 (tro[[]]ll) 08:50 Shut up, AWB, you're a nub. (troll) 08:50 @AWB Until my b-day perhaps .3. 08:50 aka Dec 21 08:51 Well, technically, Nick made "N00B" exist in this wiki, so? :P 09:01 Welp 09:01 Kelp 09:01 sThe Flu 09:01 Yelp 09:01 Kelpo. 09:02 Welpo 09:02 Damn. 09:03 I keeled the bot 09:03 s(troll) 09:03 >:O 09:04 With the power of his anger, that bot got revived. 09:04 >:O 09:04 lol 09:04 (angry) <- Ninja5Bot 09:04 :O 09:05 Pinged. :P 09:05 Kelpo: now with one of eight essential prizes inside! 09:06 Spoiler: It's more Kelpo 09:07 Kelpo: now with a free prize offer inside! 09:08 Spoiler^2: It's a coupon of Free micro-Kelpos! 09:11 ....plus a chance to win.... 09:11 ....Kelpo Juice! 09:12 Now with 99% real sugar! 09:12 Oh...my....diabetes.... 09:13 ... 09:14 Would you like one, Nick? 09:14 Jack 09:14 Attack 09:14 If you add something to makes the words latg 09:15 larger* 09:15 bcos the words are too small 09:15 smol nick 09:15 Jack 09:15 It's like smol primal potato mine 09:15 Shaddup .3. 09:16 You are smaller either 09:16 And I doubt Jack is in ghost mode 09:17 Maybe he's transparent. (oh) 09:17 (ghost) 09:17 (swayz) 09:17 (swayze) 09:18 ... 09:19 dot dot dot 09:19 comma, comma, comma 09:19 Nick is an Attorney. 09:20 triple dot like Phantombstone of Ra 09:20 (tombstone) 09:20 More like the "Phantom of the three dots" 09:20 Kinda like what PP wrote before... 09:21 Question 09:21 What is "Kelpo"? 09:21 IDK. 09:21 :O 09:22 O: 09:22 Ah man 09:23 Kelpo is a cereal brand 09:23 AWB is resorting to commercialism. 09:23 forgot to ask Jack to arrange the font size -___- 09:23 Invented by a freaken Wall-nut 09:23 -___- 09:23 -___- 09:23 cos it's to small 09:23 Not really. :P 09:23 like Small-nut :P 09:24 I'm tired to write the "" thingy tbh 09:24 You mean, Nick the Primal Smol-nut? (troll) 09:24 ... 09:24 Write something without it then. 09:24 Three Big Fat Dots 09:25 like? 09:25 Just something. :P 09:25 the 09:25 ahem 09:25 the [ big ] thingy 09:26 Nick Ahem (troll) 09:26 Oh. :P 09:26 that's the thing that cause something to happen -_____- 09:26 whatevs 09:27 I'm desperated 09:29 ded 09:30 Not really 09:30 I just felt like editing Nick's font color to something that Pinkgirl have 09:31 I mean, the "cyan" just hurts my eyes 09:35 Supbacks 09:36 Because of that "change" I have made, that Supback is just beautiful. 09:36 You're right, the "cyan" does make my eyes feel eyesored 09:36 Let's nag Jack about it 09:36 Colour? 09:37 Jack doesn't care at all (troll) 09:37 purple 09:37 Alright, the change is off. (troll) 09:37 topkek 09:37 make the font bigger 09:38 GTG! Bye! 09:38 Done. 09:38 Bye \o 09:38 Jack keeled a bird yet again 09:39 Nick did. 09:39 Oh, and also the same glow on my avatar other than the chat 09:39 And thanks to lag, I lagged. 09:39 #NeverTrustJack :P 09:40 #Jackmayjackedyouupreallybad :P 09:40 brb, chrose 09:41 *chores 09:49 Can't we just add some "chat games" into the mix? 09:49 Just randomly doing so since I just done my chores 09:51 Supbacks 09:51 Supaway. 09:51 Supback 09:51 Why is yor avavtar glowing? 09:52 Supfront too. 09:52 ask AWB 09:52 Why? 09:52 not me :P 09:52 ??? 09:53 actually, you can ask an admin or b-crat to do that 09:53 Ded much? 09:53 Darn it! 09:53 plus, everyone can have it if they want the glow 09:54 I` 09:54 I'll go AFK for a moment. 09:54 Or just wanted every user avatar to glow by some code made for yourself 09:54 If you need to, ask Ja[[]]ck 09:55 Jack is away 09:55 So no point you ask him in this time :P 09:57 Meanwhile, I'm listening to some rips 10:00 Supback^2 10:00 hive 09:53 Ded much? 09:53 Darn it! 09:53 plus, everyone can have it if they want the glow 09:54 I` 09:54 I'll go AFK for a moment. 09:54 Or just wanted every user avatar to glow by some code made for yourself 09:54 sIf you need to, ask Ja[[]]ck 09:55 Jack is away 09:55 sSo no point you ask him in this time :P 09:57 Meanwhile, I'm listening to some rips 10:00 Supback^2 10:00 hive 10:36 Supbacks 10:36 Supbacks 10:43 Hive PK 10:43 HI 09:54 Or just wanted every user avatar to glow by some code made for yourself 09:54 sIf you need to, ask Ja[[]]ck 09:55 Jack is away 09:55 sSo no point you ask him in this time :P 09:57 Meanwhile, I'm listening to some rips 10:00 Supback^2 10:00 hive 10:36 Supbacks 10:43 Hive PK 10:43 HI 10:43 Hey Iama! 10:47 Heylo! 10:47 10:48 hi 10:43 Hey Iama! 10:47 Heylo! 10:47 10:48 hi 10:54 Hello to all 10:55 A bit late but HM100 had work with me now 10:55 Heylo! 10:55 10:55 I'm back 10:55 With a new name. Reflects HM 10:55 But this time you'll see User:HM600 as username. 10:55 Old name is real name (Fake) now 10:56 what? 10:56 Look at User:HM600 10:56 I have prepared new userpage 10:57 Sorry for past spam. I littering it by using my sandbox now 10:57 Hmmmmm 10:57 Jack? 10:58 I no longer spam now 10:59 changing PC 10:59 Whoops. I'm using IE and lags now 10:59 This is the main problem 10:59 I may switch to chrome if needed 11:00 Edge is used by User:HM100 now which edits on another wiki 11:01 Goodbye for now 11:02 Bye 11:14 Oh well... 11:14 I GTG! 11:14 Bye! 11:14 O/ 10:59 changing PC 10:59 Whoops. I'm using IE and lags now 10:59 This is the main problem 10:59 I may switch to chrome if needed 11:00 Edge is used by User:HM100 now which edits on another wiki 11:01 Goodbye for now 11:02 Bye 11:14 Oh well... 11:14 I GTG! 11:14 Bye! 11:14 O/ 11:55 hM. 11:57 wb PK 11:57 wb PK 12:13 The Lawn 12:13 bye 12:13 The Lawn 12:13 bye 12:43 Nothing much 12:43 See something different about me? 12:42 Iamarepeater 12:42 Whatcha doing 12:42 yes? 12:43 Nothing much 12:43 See something different about me? 12:43 Not an admin 12:43 That's for sure 12:44 Well 12:44 I'm alive 12:45 I wanna be an admin back 12:43 Not an admin 12:43 That's for sure 12:44 Well 12:44 I'm alive 12:45 I wanna be an admin back 12:49 Why isn't there winter melon in the wiki background >:D 12:49 ? 12:50 Ohya 12:53 hey 12:49 Why isn't there winter melon in the wiki background >:D 12:49 ? 12:50 Ohya 12:53 hey 12:58 Yo CCP 12:58 Yo CCP 01:08 roopa 01:39 hello 01:43 Back? 01:51 .... 01:59 for some odd reason, PVZ Wiki lawn is not like CP Wiki chat... so it doesn't have much active users as club penguin wiki... so, some of wikia network wikis are dead for no reason. 02:05 ok 02:05 So, To be honest, i haven't seen any users who are active in the chat... 2016 12 13